


Akame Ga Kill!

by PKMN_Trainer_Link



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, NightRaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMN_Trainer_Link/pseuds/PKMN_Trainer_Link
Summary: Mine is the princess to the Empire and has lots of servants. Almost everyone except for two boys from a village. This causes her to take an interest in the two.





End file.
